


Прошлое принадлежит мне

by Christoph



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph
Summary: спустя полгода после раскола Щ.И.Т.а Стив всё ещё оплакивает потерю Баки Барнса. Полгода Стив выживает изо дня в день, отвернувшись от мира, пока Сэм Уилсон не приезжает в Бруклин и не даёт ему причину начать жизнь заново.переведено для WTF Starbucks 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Past Belongs to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558919) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



***

Телефон звонил четыре раза, и все четыре Стив его игнорировал, усердно пытаясь вымотать себя до полного изнеможения, хотя знал, что ничего не выйдет. Он уже разорвал последнюю оставшуюся грушу, загнал до смерти мотор беговой дорожки и последние два часа упражнялся в поднятии самых тяжёлых весов, которые могла выдержать штанга, но ничего из этого не помогало. 

В такие дни мало что могло помочь. 

В конце концов он сдался, услышав, как в замке повернулся ключ. Шесть утра. Ещё одна ночь потрачена впустую.

Стив подобрал полотенце и телефон, покинув зал прежде, чем появился администратор. Он никогда не показывался ему на глаза и совершенно не хотел пережить очередной неловкий ты-действительно-он момент. И уж тем более давать автограф или с фальшивой улыбкой позировать для фото. 

Вместо этого он выскользнул через запасной выход, запер дверь и только потом понял, что стоило бы надеть куртку. Небо было антрацитово-серым, и воздух казался плотным из-за тяжёлого влажного снега, налипавшего на скользкие тротуары и превращавшегося в противную кашу. Зима в Бруклине прекрасно подходила настроению Стива. 

Он свернул по дороге в магазинчик на углу, владелец которого был слишком слеп, чтобы узнать его, и слишком стар, чтобы вообще волноваться из-за этого. Разогретый в микроволновке буррито едва ли можно было считать едой, но Стив был не в настроении готовить. Он уже несколько месяцев не беспокоился о таких вещах, но исправно получал доставку из продуктового магазина. Стив полагал, что, пожалуй, стоило бы выбросить из холодильника испортившиеся продукты, но ему было плевать. Вместо этого он влил в себя чашку пережжённого чёрного кофе, заплатил за всё, занесённое в журнал выдачи, и направился домой, чтобы... чтобы ничего не делать. Наполнить хоть чем-то очередной пустой день и убить время до момента, когда можно будет вернуться в зал, который закрывался в девять вечера. 

Когда он отпирал дверь подъезда, телефон зазвонил снова. Стив ответил только потому, что не хотел кого-нибудь разбудить. Ему удавалось проскальзывать по коридорам, никого не встретив; жильцы понятия не имели, что Капитан Америка — или, возможно, бывший Капитан Америка — живёт по соседству. 

— Да?

— То есть, ты не потерял свой телефон, — сказал Сэм Уилсон. — Что с тобой? Я несколько дней пытаюсь до тебя дозвониться. 

Стив сдержал вздох, закрывая дверь. Даже в таком мрачном настроении он оставался слишком вежливым, чтобы просто сбросить вызов, поэтому ответил:  
— Слушай, Сэм, ты выбрал не лучшее время для звонка. У меня руки заняты, и почту надо проверить, — это даже не было ложью, хотя он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз проверял свой почтовый ящик. Стив сделал заметку сходить забрать письма в почтовом отделении или ещё где. 

— Ага, не мели чушь, Роджерс. Я пробуду здесь ещё пару дней, прежде чем вернуться в Вашингтон, и я не уеду, не встретившись с тобой. 

— Что? Нет, Сэм...

— О, заткнись, Стив, — огрызнулся Сэм, и Стив моргнул, больше не пытаясь прервать его. — Я обедаю на Западной Кэдман-Плаза, напротив военного мемориала. Тащи свою задницу туда… Чёрт, Роджерс, сейчас шесть утра? Даю тебе четыре часа. В десять. Понял?

Стив тряхнул головой. 

— Сэм...

— Ты говоришь «да» и приходишь, либо я отправляю к тебе поисково-спасательную группу. Единственная причина, по которой Наташа и остальные не знают, где ты, это потому что я им не сказал. Пока не сказал, — угрожающе добавил он. 

— Ты всегда был таким говнюком? — резко спросил Стив. Сэм хохотнул. 

— Да. Иногда так и надо. В десять, Роджерс, — напомнил он перед тем, как положить трубку. 

Стив вздохнул, прислоняясь спиной к рядам почтовых ящиков. Последнее, чего он хотел, это идти на жизнерадостный обед, ещё меньше — видеть Сэма, но Сэм не бросался пустыми угрозами. И, хотя Стива здесь ничего не держало — ни единой причины не сесть на байк и не уехать — сковырнуть себя с места по-прежнему казалось непосильной задачей. 

Так что он пойдёт. Пойдёт на этот обед и будет делать вид, что всё в порядке, а потом Сэм вернётся в Вашингтон, а Стив продолжит убивать время. 

*** 

Впервые за вечность Стив побрился и надел рубашку с жёстким воротничком, свитер и новые тёмно-синие джинсы. Чувствовал он себя при этом так, словно вырядился в костюм, но он одевался так достаточно часто, чтобы умело изображать непринуждённость. В половину десятого он вышел из квартиры, прячась под тяжёлым зимним пальто и шарфом, и направился на обед. Возможно, стоило взять такси, но тогда пришлось бы общаться с водителем. К тому же, он почти не замечал снега. 

Захудалая закусочная на углу выглядела так, словно простояла здесь уже лет пятьдесят. Стив прошёл мимо окон с тонированными стёклами и остановился перед дверью. У него было ощущение, будто он собирался сразиться с неизвестным врагом, только вот без прилива адреналина — без чёткого, непоколебимого знания, что он победит любой ценой, поскольку уже потерял единственную вещь, имевшую для него значение.

Сдавшись, он толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь. Волна тепла ударила его с силой грузовика. Стив стянул шарф и расстегнул верхние пуговицы пальто, чтобы вздохнуть. 

— Эй, приятель! 

Жизнерадостный голос Сэма привлёк внимание Стива к отдельной кабинке. Его неискренняя улыбка погасла, как только он увидел, что Сэм не один. Кто-то сидел рядом с ним, поверх перегородки Стив мог видеть только тёмные волосы. 

По крайней мере, это не Наташа. Она, должно быть, чрезвычайно злится, что Стив игнорировал её звонки последние несколько месяцев, но здесь не было ничего личного. Он игнорировал любые звонки и носил с собой телефон только на случай крайней необходимости, вроде очередного вторжения пришельцев.

Когда Стив подошёл ближе, Сэм вышел в проход между столиками и остановил его. 

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — сказал он, протягивая руку, и добавил, — иди, садись. Я буду у стойки, если вам что-нибудь понадобится. 

Сбитый с толку, Стив снова бросил взгляд на кабинку, но не смог рассмотреть, кто там сидел. Может, Клинт? Тони в такую закусочную точно не пошёл бы.

— Что? Ты не... 

Сэм освободил свою руку и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Иди, — сказал он Стиву, легко подталкивая. 

Если бы на месте Сэма был кто угодно другой, Стив заподозрил бы ловушку. Но Сэму он доверял, так что сделал ещё пару шагов и повернул к кабинке, и...

И время застыло. 

Там сидел Баки, одетый в слишком лёгкую для такой погоды джинсовую куртку и простую белую футболку. Металлическая левая рука была под столом, а пальцы правой обхватывали наполовину пустую чашку кофе. Он смотрел на Стива сияющими голубыми глазами, с прежней улыбкой Баки, и на его лице не было ни малейшей тени Зимнего Солдата. 

Он поднялся, не отводя взгляда, и произнёс:  
— Привет, Стив. 

Баки ведь ушёл. Он каким-то образом выжил после падения с хеликарриера и вытащил Стива из воды, но потом исчез. Стив и Наташа обшаривали берег несколько дней, ища хоть какую-то подсказку, что с ним случилось. Они даже раздобыли водолазное снаряжение, чтобы проверить, не утонул ли он, но... ничего. 

А сейчас он стоял здесь, ничем не напоминая Зимнего Солдата, не считая металлической руки, почти скрытой чёрной мотоциклетной перчаткой.

Улыбка Баки померкла, и по лицу скользнула тень несвойственного ему страха. 

— Я... 

Он отвернулся, ссутулившись, и наклонился, поднимая желтовато-коричневый вещмешок. Судя по округлой форме, в нём лежал щит Стива — щит, который он потерял в тот же день, когда навсегда потерял Баки. Или думал, что потерял. 

— Я... — избегая взгляда Стива, Баки протянул ему сумку. — Я нашёл его ниже по течению. Думаю, ты хотел бы его вернуть. 

Стив взял щит и отбросил в сторону, не заботясь о шуме или о перевёрнутом стуле. Он уставился на Баки, отчаянно пытаясь найти слова — вдохнуть воздуха, чтобы заговорить, — и наконец умудрился выдавить его имя.

— Ага, — сказал тот, по-прежнему глядя вниз и по сторонам, куда угодно, но не на Стива. — Я в порядке, по большей части. Но после всего… я знаю, это нелегко, и я просто… в общем, ты получил его обратно, так что... 

Стив наблюдал, как Баки развернулся и направился к выходу. Шаг. Два. Только после этого Стив осознал, что Баки вернулся, а сейчас снова _покидал его_. 

Три шага. Четыре. Внутри Стива что-то сломалось. Полгода жизни на грани, кошмаров о том, как он теряет своего лучшего друга, мыслей о монстре, которого создала ГИДРА, и знания, что там, под шкурой чудовища, Баки осознавал, что делал всё это время. Шесть месяцев размышлений о том, что Баки повезло умереть, а не быть раздавленным этим чувством вины. Шесть месяцев ненависти к самому себе за эгоистичное желание, чтобы он всё равно вернулся. 

— Баки! 

Его крик заставил стихнуть негромкие разговоры, звон чашек и столовых приборов, остался только низкий гул обогревателя. Все уставились на Стива, но только Баки имел значение. Он развернулся, глядя через плечо со смесью надежды, страха и боли в глазах. 

Стив пнул попавшийся под ноги щит и мгновенно сократил расстояние между ними. Он вцепился в плечи Баки и притянул к себе, обхватывая его руками. Баки издал неровный задушенный вдох, почти всхлип, прежде чем обнять Стива за талию и прижаться. Выше или ниже, с двумя нормальными руками или одной из металла, это был — невозможно поверить — самый близкий друг Стива, человек, значивший для него больше, чем кто-либо ещё, и он вернулся к Стиву из мёртвых, из другого столетия. 

— Эй, Стив, всё в порядке, — прошептал Баки, цепляясь за его пальто и сминая пальцами тяжёлую влажную ткань.

— Стой, — сумел произнести Стив, хотя ему сдавило грудь и перехватило дыхание. Это был почти шёпот, но Баки услышал. Баки понял, как понимал всегда. 

— Я никуда не ухожу, Стив, — пообещал он, согревая тёплым дыханием шею Стива. — Я здесь. Я в порядке. Теперь всё нормально. 

Стив закрыл глаза и судорожно вдохнул. Когда он очнулся от сна во льдах, его шокировала любая мелочь, словно одна из машин Говарда Старка. А сейчас он чувствовал, что реальность снова поразила его ударом молнии. Свинцово-тяжёлый кошмар последних шести месяцев разбился вдребезги. 

Баки поглаживал Стива по спине.

— Стив, всё хорошо, приятель. Я обещаю. Я никуда не уйду. 

Стив нехотя отстранился, заглядывая ему в глаза. Они были тусклыми и немного покрасневшими, но точно его. 

— Как ты вернулся? — прошептал Стив, отказываясь отпускать его. Баки пожал плечами.

— Это заняло какое-то время. Мне помог Сэм и ещё несколько врачей из Управления по делам ветеранов. Но по большей части это ты, — уголок его рта дёрнулся. — Я с тобой до конца, помнишь? 

— Хэй, ненавижу вмешиваться, — маниакально ухмыляясь, встрял Сэм, — но вам не кажется, что здесь не самое подходящее место? И раз уж вы не собираетесь друг друга убивать, я вам тут больше не нужен. 

— Спасибо, Сэм, — Баки улыбнулся ему, продолжая обнимать Стива за талию. — За всё. 

— Не стоит. Просто не забудь, что ты задолжал мне пару новых крыльев, — Сэм пихнул Баки в левое плечо. — Стив, может, ты сможешь помочь Баки найти жильё и обустроиться? 

— Обустроиться? — тупо спросил Стив. — Здесь? В Бруклине? 

— Здесь всё началось, — сказал Баки. 

— У меня есть... — Стив осёкся, вспомнив свою квартиру. Она была маленькой, почти не обставленной и заваленной грязным бельём и посудой. Но это не имело значения. Они с Баки жили в гораздо худших условиях, и Стив мог навести порядок всего за пару часов. — Ты останешься у меня. 

Баки вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Ты уверен? Ты не обязан. Я знаю, что тебе хочется иметь личное пространство. 

— Мне было восемнадцать, и я был идиотом, когда так сказал, — с немного истеричным смешком отозвался Стив. — Ты останешься. 

— Тогда я сваливаю, — сказал Сэм, улыбаясь им обоим так, словно возвращение Баки из мёртвых было его личной заслугой — может, и было. — Не забудьте свою сумку, — добавил он, снова хлопая Баки по плечу и направляясь к кассе. 

Стив остался стоять на месте, чувствуя, как Баки уютно устроился в его объятиях, пока тот не вырвал его из прострации. 

— Мы здесь весь день стоять будем? 

— Нет, — рассмеялся Стив и огладил плечи Баки ещё раз, прежде чем отойти и поднять щит. — Идём. Отведу тебя домой.

***

Несколькими часами позже, когда угрюмое небо стало чёрным, а на подоконниках с внешней стороны начал накапливаться снег, Стив пришёл к выводу, что если и существовал супер-герой, то это был Сэм Уилсон. Баки настоял на том, чтобы помочь Стиву со стиркой и очисткой холодильника ото всех форм жизни, гнездившихся в грязных углах и неподписанных пакетах. Он даже помог вытереть пыль и пропылесосить, и, пока работал, рассказал Стиву о том, как Сэм помог ему найти самого себя, погребённого под маской Зимнего Солдата. 

— Слушай, я не знаю, с чем ты пытаешься справиться, но Сэм отличный психолог, — сказал Баки, скрежеща по металлической руке ножом, которым вычищал грязь из-под гладких пластин, формирующих суставы. — Может, тебе стоит поговорить с ним? 

— Мне не нужен психолог. 

— Тогда тебе нужно уволить свою горничную, — Баки ухмыльнулся, и уже в который раз за этот день сердце Стива едва не остановилось. — Если эти кучи мусора — не отражение твоего психологического состояния последних шести месяцев, то она тебя крепко дурит. 

Стив засмеялся и швырнул в Баки полотенце. 

— И горничная мне тоже не нужна. Не когда ты живёшь здесь.

— И делаю всю работу по хозяйству? — Баки вытер свою руку, уронил полотенце и шагнул к Стиву с этой своей самоуверенной, вызывающей усмешкой. — Попробуй ещё раз, приятель. 

— Хочешь номер моего агента по недвижимости? — поддразнил Стив, разумеется, не собираясь выставлять Баки. Он не планировал вообще когда-нибудь позволять Баки уйти. 

— Возможно, — улыбка Баки смягчилась, став более неуверенной. — Потому что есть ещё кое-что, о чём я тебе не сказал, и я предполагаю, что после этого ты можешь захотеть вышвырнуть меня. Если ты это сделаешь — всё нормально. 

— Этого не будет, — пообещал Стив, прислоняясь к кухонному столу. — Ты только что вернулся ко мне. И не позволю тебе исчезнуть из моего поля зрения по крайней мере ближайшие семьдесят пять лет. 

Смех Баки прозвучал немного нервно. Он опустил взгляд и шагнул к Стиву, скрестив руки на груди. Это выглядело странно, и не только из-за металлической руки. Этот жест был не его. Баки никогда не был неуверенным, или робким, или нерешительным.   
Стива прошило лёгкой дрожью, страх зашевелился где-то на задворках разума.

— Ты... Ты ведь не умираешь, нет? — спросил он, внутренне похолодев. 

— Что? Нет! — Баки тряхнул головой, снова широко улыбаясь. Он опустил руки и пихнул Стива в плечо. — Чтобы со мной потягаться, потребуется что-то помощнее старикана вроде тебя.

Стив рассмеялся, чувствуя, как разжимается невидимая рука, сдавившая его сердце. 

— Тогда говори. 

Вместо того, чтобы немедленно ответить, Баки отвернулся и наклонился, опираясь локтями на стойку. Он скользнул взглядом по квартире к окнам и негромко сказал:

— Ты вернулся в прежний район. Он изменился. 

— Да, — Стив повернулся, разглядывая профиль Баки. Его волосы были длиннее, чем когда-то давно, и, хотя Баки зачесал их назад, они снова растрепались во время уборки. Пряди падали на глаза, и Баки время от времени отводил их от лица.

— Помнишь, как-то в док зашёл один из военных кораблей, и матросы пришли в квартал в поисках развлечений? 

Желудок Стива перевернулся. Матросы, пришедшие в их район, искали шлюх. Но не девочек. Прежде чем он смог отреагировать, Баки продолжил:

— Или эти дрэг-клубы? В тихие ночи мы даже слышали, как они поют, помнишь? 

— Помню, — Стив сглотнул, в горле пересохло. 

— Мы никогда и слова об этом не говорили, но это было вокруг нас, — Баки повернулся и одарил Стива тёплым, проникновенным взглядом. — А ты ходил на дурацкие двойные свидания с девчонками. 

Стиву показалось, что ему передалась нервозность Баки. Он рассмеялся и попытался отвести взгляд, но глаза Баки были слишком голубыми.

— Я никогда особенно не интересовался девчонками. 

— Я интересовался, но не слишком. На эти свидания я ходил по большей части для того, чтобы быть с тобой. 

Слова обрушились на Стива, словно камни в спокойную гладь пруда, прошив насквозь. Баки скользнул взглядом по лицу Стива, прежде чем отвести глаза. 

— Наверное, я бы понял это, если бы не война. Я был слишком молод, чтобы осознать, чего я хочу. 

Стив справился с дыханием. 

— Сейчас мы уже не молоды. 

— Я знаю, — на губы Баки вернулась тень усмешки. — И я хочу... 

— М?

— Вот и реши, — он снова рассмеялся, коротко и нервно. — Я хочу номер твоего агента по недвижимости или я очень, очень хочу тебя поцеловать? 

Стив облизал пересохшие губы и судорожно кивнул.

— Да. Думаю, да. Второй вариант. 

Баки выдохнул, выпрямился и развернулся, поднимая правую руку, так медленно, что Стив мог видеть, как дрожат его мышцы, словно он хотел дать Стиву шанс передумать. 

Но он не передумал. 

Стив поймал руку Баки, и оба чуть шагнули вперёд. Баки повернул ладонь, и пальцы Стива легко сплелись с его. Баки был на пару дюймов ниже, а Стив поцеловал всего трёх женщин за всю свою жизнь, но знал, что нужно вытянуть губы и наклонить голову. А потом его губ коснулись губы Баки. Поцелуй был мягким и сладким, всего лишь касание губ, не просящее о большем. 

И этого было недостаточно — не для Стива, который уже дважды оплакал смерть Баки, словно смерть части себя самого. Свободной рукой он притянул Баки ближе и снова поцеловал, неумело и требовательно.

Баки с мягким звуком устроил металлическую руку на затылке Стива и перехватил инициативу в поцелуе, чуть запрокинув голову. Он лизнул губы Стива, и, когда тот застонал, заглушил стон, скользнув языком в его рот. Загнанное сердцебиение Стива превратилось в оглушающий грохот. Он сдался, безрассудно, отчаянно, целиком отдаваясь поцелую, и, когда Баки отстранился, Стив потянулся за ним, прося ещё. Баки развернул Стива, прижимая к стойке. 

— Стив, — прошептал он, отстраняясь. Его глаза были тёмными, но не как у Зимнего Солдата, а с огромными зрачками, окружёнными тонкой полоской голубой радужки. Стив освободил руки и обхватил ладонями лицо Баки, поглаживая кончиками пальцев его скулы, линию челюсти, губы.

— Ты правда хочешь... — он запнулся, раздумывая над словом «меня», но так и не смог его произнести, — этого?

Баки улыбнулся, перехватывая запястье Стива и разворачивая, чтобы поцеловать ладонь. 

— Да. Как думаешь, может, нам стоит попробовать и пожить вместе? Это нормально сейчас. Сэм рассказал мне, как изменились законы. 

— Сэм знает? 

Баки рассмеялся так тепло и по-настоящему, что смущение Стива растаяло словно дым. 

— Конечно, знает. Он же мой психолог. Он догадался, когда я просто не мог перестать болтать о тебе. Я был так рад, что ты всё ещё жив. 

Стив вздохнул, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Баки. 

— Это так плохо? — поддразнил тот, опуская руки на бёдра Стива. — Целой куче девчонок могло повезти заполучить меня, не говоря уже о парнях. 

— Приятно видеть, как тебе нравится современный мир, — иронично сказал Стив, притягивая Баки ближе просто потому, что мог это сделать. — Если ты начнёшь делать селфи, я... 

— Что? — перебил Баки. 

— Селфи. Фото самого себя. 

— Какого чёрта я должен начать это делать? 

Стив рассмеялся. 

— Ладно, уборку ты сделал неплохо. 

Баки поцеловал его плечо.

— Да, но только один из нас скакал по сцене с целым взводом хористочек, красавчик. 

— Красавчик, да? — спросил Стив, ухмыляясь комплименту. 

— Господи, да. Я же знаю твоё чёртово эго. Все эти интервью и фотосессии, коллекционные карточки... 

Засмеявшись, Стив поцеловал Баки, и, когда тот расслабился в его объятиях и их тела словно слились в одно, Стив прошептал:

— Мир? 

Глаза Баки заблестели, он повёл бёдрами, от чего по телу Стива пробежали искры удовольствия. 

— Убеди меня, — подначил он. 

Стив не был тем, кто отступает перед каким угодно вызовом, так что он приложил все усилия.

**Author's Note:**

> Кэдман плаза (англ. Cadman Plaza) — район в северо-западном Бруклине, располагающийся между Бруклин Хайтс и Даунтауном, ограниченный Бруклинским мостом с севера, Тиллари стрит с юга, Восточной (бывшей Вашингтон стрит) и Западной (бывшей Ферри Роуд) Кэдман Плаза стрит, и представляет собой Национальный парк.  
> Дрэг-квин (англ. Drag queen, от drag: мужская одежда, надеваемая женщиной, или женская одежда, надеваемая мужчиной, queen — королева) — сленговое выражение, используемое для обозначения артистов мужского пола, использующих женские образы, переодеваясь в одежду женского пола


End file.
